


Aftermath

by 305unreal



Series: Campus Housing [8]
Category: Gotham (TV), Merlin (TV), Recess (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Genderfluid talk, Getting Together, M/M, Playing Hooky, Roommates, Shovel Talk, Studying, Switching Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal
Summary: Patton feels guilty about his prank. The housemates find out about the new relationships.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Menlo (Recess), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Jim Gordon, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Menlo & Randall Weems, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz, Sleep | Remy Sanders & Gwaine (Merlin)
Series: Campus Housing [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702978
Kudos: 6





	Aftermath

“… alright, Patton?”

Upon hearing his name, the older boy snaps back to reality. He had been drifting off in the lecture hall. He drowsily looks around and sees two pairs of worried eyes looking back at him. To his right, Logan has been working on homework for another class. In front of Patton but to the left, Remy is sipping his sixth Starbucks drink of the day. It’s around five o’clock, so it must be a refresher. Both boys are oblivious to one another, focus solely on Patton.

“I’m alright,” He whispers, not one of the three believing him for an instant.

The drill sergeant pacing in the front of the class, Professor Slicer, hears a disturbance but doesn’t see who is talking. He continues with the lesson. Patton clicks his cat pen, the one that doesn’t meow, and starts back on his notes. Logan and Remy warily watch him before going back to their work. Class is dismissed at 5:35, and Logan and Remy stop their friend.

“You got something rattling around in that pretty brain of yours, boo. C’mon, spill.”

“It’s nothing, Rem.”

“Forgive me, Patton, but it appears to be something important if it’s distracting you from the lesson. You’ve hardly taken any notes.”

Patton looks at his feet guiltily. “It’s the lyrics.”

“You writing a song, babes?”

Patton shakes his head. “No. I did a lyric prank to the people at the campus house.”

Remy mock gasps. “Pattyton playing a prank? I am shocked and appalled.” He links an arm around him, fueling jealousy in Logan’s veins. “I’ll come with you for moral support.”

“Thanks, Rems.” He smiles, looking over at Logan. “Are you coming, Loganberry?”

Logan blushes at his new nickname. “Quite, Pattoncake.”

Patton blushes, and Remy smiles knowingly.

“Oh, shoot. I need to text my groupmates. I’ll be right back.”

**CNP Lab**

**Pattastic**

**5:39 pm** _Can’t go 2 lab 2day. 911_

**HK**

**5:40 pm** _Mental health day?_

**Miah Papiah**

**5:40 pm** _Fam probs?_

**Pattastic**

**5:41 pm** _@MiahPapiah is right_

**HK**

**5:41 pm** _We’ll tell the teach_

**Pattastic**

**5:42 pm** _Thank you_

While Patton is busy chatting with HK and Miah, Logan learns a little bit about Patton. Remy pulls him to the side and lowers his black shades.

“Look, nerd. I can see that you and he just got into some semblance of a relationship. Now, I have known him for years. The bubbly man is older than me, but that doesn’t mean I won’t poison the hell out of you if you break his heart.”

Logan shies away at the threat, but he nods in understanding. “This is the first time I’ve been on the receiving end of a shovel talk, but I know where you’re coming from. I would never intentionally hurt Patton. I barely know him, but I’ve grown closer to him in the past week than I have any of my other friends throughout my lifetime.”

Remy smiles softly at the lengthy explanation. “I’m glad to hear it. So, you’ve given a shovel talk before?”

Logan nods. “My brother Thomas is in high school. I was forced to make it clear to Pajama Boy not to hurt him.”

“Back up, back up. Pajama Boy?”

“That is Thomas’ boyfriend’s name.”

“Please tell me that’s a nickname and his parents didn’t _actually_ name him Pajama Boy.”

Logan snorts. “No, his name is Hector. I ran a background check on him.”

“Nice, bitch.” Remy grins. “Do you and Pat live together?”

Logan nods. “We and ten others live together in one of the campus houses.”

Remy lets out a low whistle. “Damn, gurl!”

“Welp, that’s taken care of.” Patton joins his friends. “Why do I feel like I missed something?”

“Your man here is going to have a brother-in-law named Pajama Boy.”

Patton blinks, tilting his head. “Someone’s getting married?”

“Not any time soon.” Logan shakes his head. “I talked with my younger brother’s boyfriend regarding his intentio”

“Remy!” Patton interrupts Logan with offense in his voice. “Did you threaten my Lolo?”

“Threaten’s a harsh word.”

“You are eight months younger than me! Stop harassing the people I date.”

Remy crosses his arms with a smirk. “I seem to recall a certain fifteen-year-old threatening eighth grader me to be careful with his brother’s heart or else.”

Patton flushes and backs off. “… sorry for making you laxative cookies.”

Remy waves him off. “Ooh, I shudder to think what you’d have done if we hadn’t become friends, bitch.”

“Can someone explain?” Logan asks, feeling hurt for being out of the loop.

Patton sighs. “Remy used to date my brother, and we got close from that. When my brother got distant, Rem assumed the worst. He hurt Dee, they broke up, and I gave Rem food poisoning instead of something lethal because he’s my friend.”

Logan massages the bridge of his nose. “Well, let’s hope I never get on your bad side. Ready to face the others?”

Patton hesitates. “What if they hate me?”

“Impossible, Sugar.” Remy tugs on Patton’s wrist. “Let’s go see the peeps.”

The three boys leave the social sciences building and take a campus bus rather than walk since it’s getting dark. From the bus stop, the trio runs into Randall and Menlo.

“I find it to be a rather fascinating topic.”

“I think the teacher’s a fascinating topic.”

“Randall, you can’t date your teacher.”

“I didn’t say I wanted to _date_ her.” Randall defends himself. “I just said she was _fascinating_.”

“Who’re we not dating?” Remy breaks in, startling the younger boys.

Randall looks between the newcomer and his housemates. He’s about to respond when Menlo beats him to the punch.

“Our sensation and perception teacher. Ms. Finster.” Menlo shakes his head. “Hello. Are you joining us for dinner?”

“How ‘bout it, Pat? Am I joining you for dinner?”

Patton rolls his eyes. “You get _one_ cup of coffee if you stay.”

“Blasphemous!” Remy dramatically places the back of his hand across his forehead. “But… I’d rather have free food than worm something out of the dumbass bartender. It’s a deal.”

“Are you still having problems with Gwaine?” Patton asks worriedly.

“Don’t worry about it, Child. We’re here to fix your family issues tonight. Not mine.”

Patton nods, and the five of them enter the house. Patton heads straight for the kitchen to make dinner. Jim and Roman are already inside.

“Hey, kiddos.”

“Padre!” Roman grins. “Will you please tell the jock here that Boy George was the epitome of genderfluid role models?”

“Actually, I think he was quoted as saying he’s not genderfluid but that’s he’s old-fashioned,” Patton responds, searching for a casserole dish.

“Boom!” Jim laughs. “You got pwned!”

Roman rolls his eyes. Minutes later, Patton is gathering his ingredients and browning ground beef on the stove when he overhears two people talking and coming his way.

“… well, he’s the closest thing to a dad I’ve got.”

“What about your mom?”

“She has… mental issues.” Oswald sighs. “Let’s just tell Dad, okay?”

When Patton turns around, Oswald and Victor are standing in front of him. Oswald looks nervous, and he notices Victor reach for the older boy’s hand. Patton minutely smiles at the notion.

“Hello, boys. Do you need to talk about something?”

“We’re gay,” Victor speaks while Oswald tries to find the right words.

“Okay…?” Patton raises an eyebrow. “Is that all, boys?”

“Were dating.” Oswald finally settles on. “We wanted your… blessing. I know it sounds weird, seeing as we barely know”

Patton tilts his head in confusion. “I thought you two dating was common knowledge. How long have you two been together?”

Oswald is now the one confused. “Uh, since Monday at noon.”

“Oh… well, Logan and I are together, too.”

Victor smirks. “You guys have sex?”

Patton shakes his head with a little giggle. “No, Vicky. We’ve only been together for a few hours. But thank you. Me texting you brought us together.”

He tilts his head and shrugs. “That’s cool, Dad.”

Oz pulls on Vic’s arm and, when the latter obligingly bends at the knees, Oz pulls him in for a kiss. Patton chuckles.

“Go work on your homework, Kiddos. I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

At dinner, no one talks about the lyric prank, and it feels like a weight has been lifted off Patton’s chest. After Victor and Oswald kiss over the coffee table, Victor outs Patton and Logan. The latter blushes feverishly, but Patton pulls him in for a hug. Menlo, Merlin, and Virgil convince Arthur to join them in switching rooms so the couples can share. Virgil is least stressed about rooming with Menlo; Victor and Oswald move Oswald’s things to Victor’s room. Arthur moves in with Merlin, and Patton moves in with Logan.

By midnight, the rooms have shifted from…

***** storage room

| 

**Ed/Jim**

| 

**S**

**T**

**A**

| 

***** bathroom

| 

**Arthur/Victor**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Logan/Menlo**

| 

**Virgil/Oswald**

| 

**I**

**R**

**S**

| 

**Merlin/Patton**

| 

**Roman/Randall**  
  
To…

***** storage room

| 

**Ed/Jim**

| 

**S**

**T**

**A**

| 

***** bathroom

| 

**Oswald/Victor**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Logan/Patton**

| 

**Virgil/Menlo**

| 

**I**

**R**

**S**

| 

**Merlin/Arthur**

| 

**Roman/Randall**


End file.
